Etrange sentiment
by LionD'argent
Summary: OS. Harry aime Draco. Draco aime Harry. Mais ils pensent tout deux à un amour à un sens ... (oui je suis vraiment nul )


**Auteur** : bah moi ! ^^

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire ci-dessous et est moi

**Pairing** : HPDM

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture, et vive Ryry ! ^^

_**Étrange sentiment**_

(POV Harry)

Deux mois, deux mois que je l'observe, deux mois que j'ai envie de lui parler, deux mois que j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Mais il me déteste. Jamais, jamais il ne ressentira la même chose que moi. Un Malfoy n'aime pas c'est bien connu. Je pense à lui chaque jours, je rêve de lui chaque nuits. Il hante mes pensées, où que j'aille, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, mes pensées reviennent toujours vers lui. Et même maintenant, assis au fond de la classe, en métamorphose, je pense à lui, toujours à lui. Draco Malfoy. C'est lui mon geôlier. C'est à lui qu' appartient mon cœur, mon pauvre petit cœur enflammé. Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe un instant de ses magnifiques yeux gris emplit de condescendance.  
Le cours viens de prendre fin. Malfoy rit avec Crabbe et Goyle en rangeant ses affaires, il est si beau, si...merde, je m'égare. Il faut que je m'en aille, si je reste là à mater Malfoy je vais perdre la boule. Je range mes affaires, me lève rapidement mais quand je passe à côté de lui, il me bouscule et me fait tomber à terre. Quand je lève la tête je croise son regard hautain.

" Regarde où tu marches, Potter !"

Je me relève promptement et lui fait face.

" Va te faire foutre Malfoy !"

Je tourne les talons, je n'en peux plus de ses yeux, ils me font complètements fondre. Pourquoi cette rivalité entre nous ? Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Alors que je retourne à la salle commune des Griffondor je me retrouve nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini au détours d'un couloir.

" Eh Potter, j'ai à te parler."

Zabini, mais qu'est ce qu'il peux bien me vouloir ce sale Serpentard ?

"Parler ?

- Suit moi !"

Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, je le suis. On sort tout les deux et longe le lac.

" Ecoute Potter, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as fait à Draco et ...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose à Malfoy ?"

Il s'arrête soudain et me fait face, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

" Il y a deux jours, il t'avait suivi en sortant du cours de métamorphose et quand il était revenu il était...différent. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu lui as fait."

Je le fixe sans trop comprendre.

Oh, mais oui, il y a deux jours... Je venais de sortir de la salle, m'étais dirigé vers le lac et m'étais assis sur l'herbe. Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais passé la journée à penser à Draco Malfoy et lui, avais passé son temps à m'éviter. J'étais donc assis au bord du lac quand un bruit avais attiré mon attention, je m'étais retourné et m'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Mes yeux s'étaient directement posés dans les siens, ils étaient d'un magnifique gris brillant. Puis sur ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres qui me donnaient follement envie de les embrasser. Puis quelque chose avait attiré mon attention, ses yeux, ils brillaient étrangement. Comme si...comme si...

"Potter, avait murmuré Draco dans un souffle, tu...je voulais...heu...hum...

- Ecoute, moi aussi je voulais te parler et...euh, ben voilà...en fait, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que..."

Les yeux de Draco brillaient encore plus et je me sentais fondre. Il avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait refermé, avait fait un pas en arrière et avait couru jusqu'au château.  
Je raconte à Zabini ce dont je me rappelais, il fronçe les sourcils puis sourit comme si il comprenait soudain quelque chose.

" Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre Zabini ?

- Potter, oh Potter que tu es si naïf, ça en est presque mignon."

Et à ses mots il tourne les talons sans plus de manières.

oOo

C'est l'heure du dîner et je me sens étrangement bien. Les hiboux arrivèrent en masse dans la Grande Salle et l'un d'eux dépose une une lettre devant mon assiette. Je la dépli rapidement et la lus :

**_Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans la salle sur demande._**

**_Blaise_**

Je replie la lettre et la remets dans l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir Zabini ?

oOo

Cela fait déjà une demi-heure que je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je suis un peu stressée mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, après tout ce n'est que Zabini, pas de quoi être stressé . Mais malgré tout un étrange pressentiment m'envahit depuis le petit mot du dîner. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et prends une douche. Je me lave au moins trois fois les dents, me rhabille, me parfume légèrement et m'affale sur mon lit. J'ai besoin de réfléchir Pourquoi donc Zabini voudrait me voir ? Pourquoi minuit ? Et pourquoi la salle sur demande ? Mes pensées s'éloignent de Zabini pour attendre Malfoy. Draco, je n'aime pas vraiment l'appeler par son nom de famille. Le si hautain est si condescendant Draco, le si noble et si aristocratique Draco, oui c'est de ce mec-là que je suis tombé amoureux. 23h50. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de partir. Je porte un jean noir moulant, un t-shirt noir, des chaussures sombres et les cheveux...toujours aussi indiscipliné. Bon, je pense que c'est ok. Je sors de la tour, traverse les dédales de couloirs et entre dans la salle sur demande. Elle ressemble à une salle commune, il y a une cheminée, une table et plein de fauteuils plus ou moins confortables. Mais il n'y a personne, il est pourtant bel et bien 00h00 ! Il pourrait être à l'heure au moins.

La porte s'ouvre soudain.

La personne qui pénètre alors dans la pièce n'est néanmoins pas la personne que je m'attendais à voir.

C'était Draco, le beau, le magnifique Draco.

Il portait un pantalon blanc et un t-shirt immaculé qui moulaient parfaitement son corps. Ses cheveux étaient dénués de gel et ses yeux gris brillaient plus que jamais. Son teint était aussi pâle qu'à l'accoutumée mais était tout de même marqué par une timide rougeur.

Il était simplement magnifique.

Il s'arrête devant la porte et me regarde. Je suis complètement désemparé, c'était Zabini qui était censé venir, pas Draco ! Je sens mes joues chauffer sous l'embarras. Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas hésitant.

" Hum, euh... Zabini devait...il devait... bafouillais-je.

- Venir, je sais, répondit-il, mais, il ne viendra pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...ben...en fait si Blaise t'a donné ce mot... c'était pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

- Oui, j'avais besoin de... te voir."

Il s'avance ensuite vers moi et sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je sens ses mains sur mon visage et ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes en un doux baiser. Je garde les yeux grand ouverts et sans m'en rendre compte je me fige. Il recule d'un pas et me regarde, le visage encore plus rouge.

" Je ...je suis désolé...

- Non, ce n'est rien, dis-je un peu confus, moi aussi...hum... je le voulais, même si j'ai été surpris et...c'est moi qui suis désolé."

Draco sourit et prend ma main dans la sienne.

" Ecoute Harry, les déclarations d'amour et ce genre de choses ne sont pas trop mon truc mais ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas trop comment l'exprimer. Depuis toutes ces années, on se fait la guerre, on s'insulte, mais au fond, ce que je faisais passer pour de la haine n'en était pas, ce que je ressens pour toi Harry, c'est de l'amour. J'ai pris du temps avant de m'en rendre compte et encore plus avant de l'accepter. Harry, tu me rends dingue, complètement dingue et si mon père était là, je suis sûr qu'il ne cesserait de me rappeler que ce n'est pas "digne d'un Malfoy". Mais peu importe. C'est toi que je veux, entier et rien que pour moi. C'est toi que je veux Harry, dans tous les sens du terme."

A ces mots, je me sentis rougir de plus belle.

" Draco... à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre. A part que moi aussi je t'aime, mais étant donné que tu...enfin voilà quoi. "Un Malfoy n'aime pas !" C'est ce que je m'efforçais de me rappeler à chaque fois que j'étais près de toi."

Il rit et son rire me réchauffa le coeur. Il me conduit ensuite vers l'un des fauteuils où l'on s'affale tous les deux. Il me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Draco se tourne vers moi plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Il s'approche de moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois-ci je réponds à son baiser. Ses lèvres enflamment complètement les miennes. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres comme pour en quémander le passage. J'écarte légèrement les lèvres et il y glisse une langue taquine. Quand nos langues se frôlent, un courant électrique traverse nos corps. Nos langues mêlées entament alors une danse endiablée connue d'elle seule. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux goûtant à la douceur de leur contact, alors que l'autre cours sur son dos. De mes mains je rapproche son corps du mien et sens l'une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux avec douceur mais fermeté alors que l'autre caresse mon dos. Nos corps sont emmêlés n'en formant qu'un. Je me sépare de lui à contre coeur afin de reprendre mon souffle. Du bout des doigts, je touche mes lèvres, elles sont légèrement gonflées, et ça à l'air de beaucoup amuser Draco.

" Harry ? demande-t-il incertain.

- Draco ?

- C'était... ton premier...baiser ?"

Mon visage devient soudain écarlate. Ce qui semble beaucoup l'amuser.

" Harry, oh Harry, il n'y a aucune honte à cela, je t'assure. Hum, j'en déduis que tu est donc encore puceau.

- Peut-être bien..." dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Son corps est soudain secoué de rire. Un rire très adorable. Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras et la chaleur de son corps m'emplit me détendant instantanément. J'aime me retrouver dans ses bras, j'aime sentir sa chaleur sur moi, j'aime sa façon de me serrer contre lui, j'aime sa façon de rire, j'aime tout chez lui, je l'aime tout court.

" Draco, lui chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille tout en rougissant fortement, je veux que tu sois mon premier."

Il m'éloigne de lui et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux, ils sont si beaux et si doux. Mais là, en cet instant, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas une lueur à laquelle il m'a habitué.

" Harry..."Commence-t-il, mais je l'interromps.

" Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je..." Il pose tendrement son index sur mes lèvres et continu.

" Harry, ce serait un honneur de le faire avec toi, et s'en serait un encore plus grand si c'est ta première fois, je te le jure sur Merlin. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau du monde, crois-moi."

Hum...là, la couleur de mon visage est indescriptible, une couleur aussi écarlate ne peut exister. Draco sourit et me prends dans ses bras. Oui, je l'aime, Draco Malfoy, je l'aime de tout mon coeur.

oOo

3 semaines plus tard...

Il est près de trois heures du matin. Je suis couché dans les bras de mon bel ange démoniaque. J'ai passé l'une des meilleurs nuits de ma vie. Draco est vraiment une bête au lit. Il ne s'arrête jamais. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Finalement tout le monde a assez bien pris le fait que Draco et moi sortons ensemble. Enfin, quand je dis que tout le monde l'a bien pris ça veut bien sûr dire que Hermione n'avait tout d'abord pas été pour, mais qu'en me voyant aussi heureux elle s'y été faite et que Ron était écœuré du début à la fin, je pense que lui, ne s'y fera jamais. Tant pis, j'aime Draco et c'est pour moi, tout ce qui compte !


End file.
